


So Stay With Me

by goghsavethebees



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, M/M, Rapunzel Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goghsavethebees/pseuds/goghsavethebees
Summary: An Asheiji x Tangled crossover to numb the pain of Banana Fish





	So Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little drabble!!! i'm not sure if i'll continue or even if it's any good. i hope u enjoy tho :^)

                Ash Lynx ran alone along the rooftops of Corona, royal guard close behind, they jeered and shouted at the boy. Ash’s stomach began to growl as he ducked into the forest hoping to lose the guards on his own terf. He ran in and out of thickets, and he heard his pursuers’ noise grow weaker by the minute. Ash slowed to a jog when he heard no more than the faint neighing of horses. He climbed up an old, mossy oak and opened his satchel to inspect the merchandise. Ash and his friend Shorter had been planning to steal the crown of the lost prince for years. The owner obviously didn’t have any use for it so they saw no harm in taking it. When the boys had secured the crown, they split up: Shorter, raced deep into the lower-class downtown and Ash, gallivanted into the woods.

              On his way he even nabbed some bread and apples from the market. Those guards were far too easy he thought, as he crunched on the stale roll. Although the fresh fruit was quite the treat to the boy, the real treasure laid beneath. A beautiful golden crown which held large clear jewels the color of the sea. Ash scowled and shoved it back into his bag. _Damn those useless rich people_ he thought as he jumped out of the tree, but the sound of impending hoof beats broke his calm. Ash slumped down to the ground, racking his mind for possible options. Seconds passed on, and Ash realized what he had overlooked. _Where the hell am I?_ He thought as he finally took in his surroundings. In all his years of chasing Shorter through the woods, they had never found a place like this. The trees seemed older and gnarlier. Sound of a waterfall drifted through a curtain of vines.


End file.
